Naruto My Way!
by Distant Starlite
Summary: The...The...Ryuu Clan! But it's supposed to be gone! They were killed...by...by..." "So you really don't believe me?-smirk- Well we'll have to change that!" Discontinued until further notice
1. Academy Day

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I think I'm going to put the other stories on hiatus because this story will probably be better. I'm going to do a few chapters of this story than I'll add more to my other ones.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Summary:What if Sakura Haruno was really Sakura Ryuu? What if her clan was wiped out in front of her own eyes. What would the story be like then? Rated T for violence and small romance scenes.

It was another day in the academy of Kohona, the Hidden Village of Leaf, but for Sakura it was her first day. She just moved from the Hidden Village of the Sand. Her black hair went to her mid-back and her brown eyes showed much loneliness. Though she wore her hair up in two low pigtails and had many curves that girls envy.

Her name is Sakura Ryuu but now one knows of this, to everyone she was just Sakura...

Throughout her childhood she's been having a difficult time on her own. Nobody at all know what happened to the strong powerful clan. Of course like many others, she had a kekkei genkai. She inherited the tenshigun. The tenshigun, like the Byakugun, showed no pupils but was icy blue. There were many stages of the tenshigun, the first stage allows the user to paralyse anyone who looked into their eyes, see into the future, and as well as be able to control an element. Some but rarely could control all elements like Sakura. Second level is a combination of Byakugun and Sharingun. Third castes a very powerful genjutsu and everything else in the lower levels. Lastly Sakura had an angel sealed in her because in birth she was weak and an angel saved her. When she changes form her hair turns silver with silver eyes and wings on the back.

(Sakura's Pov)

Today I was wearing short kimono with short black pants underneath. The kimono was blue with black dragons on it since it was the Ryuu symbol.

After finding my way to the class I knocked on the door and a chunnin opened the door and said, " Hello are you Sakura?"

"Aa" I said nodding.

"I'm your sensi, Iruka. Please take a seat next to Sasuke and Naruto," said the chunnin.

"Class this is Sakura, our new student. She will sit next to Sasuke and Naruto. Please raise your hands boys." said Iruka.

"WHAT WHY DOES THAT SLUT GET TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN! SHE SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO HER DAD AND MOM WHERE EVER SHE CAME FROM!" yelled Ino.

"Aa...whore" replied Sakura but she looked a bit sad.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH SASUKE-KUN IN MINE! YOU HEAR MINE!" yelled Ino.

"whatever..." answered Sakura going to her seat.

(Sasuke's Pov)

'Great another fangirl' thought I.

'But for once, she sure is a good looking one!' yelled Inner me but I just stuffed him back into his box.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE!" yelled the blonde or I say the dobe.

"..." She answered listening to the teacher.

'Why isn't she acting like a fangirl? She looks lonely...' I thought.

"Ok class, today we're learning about the mighty Ryuu clan..." said Iruka going on with his speech.

Sakura's eyes seem to get sadder if possible. But the bell rang and I went home along with everyone else.

**The Next Day**

"Ok, does anyone have the extra credit homework on the history of the Ryuu clan?" asked Iruka as a boy shot his hand up.

"Ok go," said the chunnin.

"The Ryuu clan is one of the most powerful tying with the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. Though they do not have a kekkei genkai." said the boy.

"Ok anyone else?" asked the sensi.

I saw Sakura's had shoot up.

"Oh, Sakura you may go" said Iruka.

"He is wrong...The Ryuu clan does tie with the Hyuga and Uchiha clan but they do have a kekkei genkai. It's call the tenshigun and the Ryuu clan usually control one element but sometime none or all of them. Years ago the clan was massacred. It was the very day of a young girl and her twin brothers birthday. They both go home late and rushed into the house. There their jealous older sister tied them to a column and killed off the clan herself. Afterward she kill the boy right in front of the little sister's eyes. The girl couldn't do anything because she used all her chakara in trainning. That was the end of the clan with the only survivors, the girl and her older sister." finished Sakura. The whole class was amazed by the story.

"You know much of the clan's history but where did you get the information since it wasn't in our books?" the teacher asked.

"Because I'm the survivor and prodigy of the Ryuu clan..." she finished looking down.

(Sakura's Pov)

'-sigh- I knew I shouldn't have told them...' I thought.

'But dear child they have the right to know' replied the angel named Kusumi.

"T-the P-podigy of t-the R-ryuu c-clan!" exclaimed Iruka. 'Amazing she's had such a cruel past but went through it' He thought.

"Hokage-same I'd appreciate if you stop spying through your crystal ball," I stated with my eyes closed.

(Hokage's Pov)

"But how did she know, no academy student noticed before!" said Kurenai.

"Amazing such a smart child but expected from her" said Sarutobi.

(Sakura's Pov)

"Before I separate you into teams you need you headbands," Iruka said. Everyone chose the dark blue.

"Okay, Now for the teams... Team 1...Team 2... Team 3... Team 4...Team 5... Team 6... Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino with the sensi Yuki Kurenai. Team 9 will be Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten with Maito Gai. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino with Sarutobi Asuma. Team 7 will be...

* * *

That's all for now r&r please!

-Blossem-chan


	2. Meeting The Sensei

_Recap:_

_"Before I separate you into teams you need you headbands," Iruka said. Everyone chose the dark blue._

_"Okay, Now for the teams... Team 1...Team 2... Team 3... Team 4...Team 5... Team 6... Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino with the sensi Yuki Kurenai. Team 9 will be Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten with Maito Gai. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino with Sarutobi Asuma. Team 7 will be..._

_End Recap:_

...Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." paused Iruka-sensi. All the rest of the girls that weren't in teams crossed their fingers and hoped they were in their Sasuke-kun. "And lastly Ryuu Sakura..."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN BUT I'M STUCK WITH FATTY AND LAZY ASS!!I DEMAND YOU SWITCH ME WITH HER!!" screeched Ino.

'No one will ever except me...' I thought looking down.

"WHY DOES A NINJA AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH TEME!?" yelled Naruto.

"...Because Sasuke and Sakura tied for the best rookie of the year while you barely made genin," said Iruka.

"hn dobe" Sasuke said.

The fangirls kept crying anime tears.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! DAMN SUCK IT UP CRYBABIES!...before I get a head ache..." I mummbled the last part but Sasuke heard.

"YOU EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT TIL YOU CAME HERE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO GETTING SASUKE-KUN UNTILL YOU, WHORE, CAME ALONG!JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" yelled Ino with Ami agreeing.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT! AND BESIDE THE ONLY ONE HERE KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WITHOUT ANYONE IS SASUKE! ALL YOU GIRLS DO IS STYLE YOU HAIR AND PAINT YOU NAILS! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU PEOPLE BECAME NINJAS! SO TRY WATCHING YOU WHOLE FAMILY DIE IN FRONT OF YOU VERY EYES!" I yelled finally losing it.

(Sasuke's Pov)

'...she went through so much and I thought I had the worse past' I thought.

_BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

"Ok, class it's lunch time so after lunch you shall go met your sensi," said Iruka.

I watched Sakura stalk off so I decided to see what she's doing. No it's not spying I'm just making sure my teammate is alright.

'Sasuke you can come out now' said a familiar voice in my head.

'Sakura? How did you...' I started but was cut off.

'I just can! Wanna come with me to the dango shop?' Sakura asked in my head.

'Eh...sure i guess.' and that was the end of our silent conversation.

(Sakura's Pov)

We arrive at the dango shop and ate a quick lunch. Afterward we both went back to wait for our sensi. There I saw Naruto really bored.

"Why is our sensi late! All the other sensi are doing fun activities" complained Naruto.

"Aa, Naruto do that and say good-bye to your ramen," I stated as Naruto was about to put the chalkboard eraser between the door.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!MY RRRRRAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNNN!" yelled Naruto but then Naruto and Sasuke look over at me seeing the ramen cup in one hand. But since Naruto screamed I lit up a fire in my other hand and burned the ramen.

'Holy crap that was cool,' I heard in my head.

'thanks!' I thought.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Naruto.

The teacher walked in and told us to go to the roof tops. I turned into a hawk and flew out the window. Everyone else was on the roof tops when I arrived and changed back.

"O-ok, now lets introduce ourselves,you know like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream," said the sensi a little taking back but my sudden appearance.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you me likes or dislike, my hobbies and dreams you don't need to know. Now you in the orange," Finished Kakashi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura-chan, I dislike the 3 minute you have to wait for ramen to cool down, my dream is the become the Hokage!" exclaimed Naruto.

"ok -insert 3 sweatdrops here-, you in the blue and white" said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few things and dislike many, my hobby is training, and my goal is to kill a certain someone and reproduce the Uchiha clan..." Sasuke said.

"ok then, you in the kimono" once again Kakashi said.

My name is Sakura Ryuu, I'm not telling you my likes and dislikes, my hobby is training, and my dream is...to find any other remainder of my clan and something else that I don't want to say right now," I finished looking down.

'Poor girl such a hard past even worst than that Sasuke kid over there' I heard Kakashi thought. I tried to suppress my anger since I don't like pity.

"Ok tomorrow we'll start trainning," Kakashi said.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Survival training" stated Kakashi.

"But we already did that in class," complained Naruto while me and Sasuke just nodded.

"Ah but this is different but if I tell you, you won't like it," finished Kakashi.

"WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Naruto.

"Only a few pass this test in fact none of my students passed before," said Kakashi. All our faces fell.

"See I told you. Now come to training and 5 tomorrow morning and don't eat breakfast you'll puke." finished Kakashi as he disappear.

"Sakura-chan wanna go get ramen with me?" yelled Naruto.

"No, I have training to do." I stated and walked off, with that Sasuke left to train tpo, and Naruto? who knows?

* * *

R&R

-Blossem-chan


	3. Bell Test

__

Recap:

"Ok tomorrow we'll start training," Kakashi said.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Survival training" stated Kakashi.

"But we already did that in class," complained Naruto while me and Sasuke just nodded.

"Ah but this is different but if I tell you, you won't like it," finished Kakashi.

"WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Naruto.

"Only a few pass this test in fact none of my students passed before," said Kakashi. All our faces fell.

"See I told you. Now come to trainning and 5 tomorrow morning and don't eat breakfast you'll puke." finished Kakashi as he disappear.

"Sakura-chan wanna go get ramen with me?" yelled Naruto.

"No, I have training to do." I stated and walked off, with that Sasuke left to train too, and Naruto? who knows?

_End Recap_

(Sakura's Pov)

I woke up and remember it was the bell test today. Who do I know you ask? Well you probably forgot about me being able to see the future oh did I mention I can turn in to an animal or creature too? I put on my usual outfit, with my headband tied around my neck, and my weapon pouch. I chanced into a black cat, white on the tip of my tail, with brown eyes, and my headband around the neck and of course the weapon pouch around my leg. I quickly rushed to training later after Kakashi arrived. They all saw me with the same expression.

'WTH? It's a cat with a headband and weapon pouch?' I heard them all think.

'Stupid, I thought you knew better after what you saw yesterday' I thought and shifted back to a human.

"OMG SAKURA-CHAN CAN SHAPE SHIFT!" yelled Naruto.

The rest of us just sweatdropped.

"Ok then, we'll just start the test now," said Kakashi putting a timer on the wooden pole.

"You have to get a bell from me before noon," stated the sensi.

"But sensi, there's only two bells" said Naruto.

"You'll have to compete against each other for the bells. The one who doesn't have a bell will be tied up to a pole and watch me eat my lunch and be sent back to the academy," finished Kakashi.

"Dobe" Sasuke and I said and I wacked his head.

"NANI WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I'LL GET A BELL! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" shouted Naruto.

"Usually the class clown fails" said the teacher.

Oh boy...3...

...2...

...1...

Naruto charged full speed at the sensi ready to attack him.

"I didn't say start but it's good that you're ready to attack me with full force," Kakashi said.

'Guys don't listen to the teacher about what he said to compete. We need teamwork to get the bells to all pass' I thought to them blocking out the teacher.

"GO!" shouted the sensi.

Sasuke and I went to hid but Naruto charged at Kakashi. Damn it I knew he would do that. So I jumped in and pull Naruto into a hidding place with Sasuke. I told them them plan and we proceeded. First Naruto made shadow clones to distract him. Then Sasuke came up from behind.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu" Sasuke said and burned the Flirting Paradise book.

Then I came about and said," Water Ryuu No Jutsu" which caused a big wave. But then Kakashi used Doto Shinjuuzanshu No Jutsu pulling us under. Though he saw us standing a few feet away with the two bells.

"Whaaaaaat?" said Kakashi.

"Your Doto Shinjuuzanshu No Justsu pulled down Naruto's clone. We had to of the clones henge Sasuke and I. When the smoke came out I switched your bells with rocks tied with strings that looked like bells with a genjutsu." I stated.

"Ok you pass and I'll treat you to ramen," said Kakashi.

"I'm going to go eat dango instead. Coming Sasuke or would you rather listen to Naruto bable on about ramen?" I asked Sasuke. I knew the answer when he went to follow me.

(Kakashi's Pov)

"Don't you think those two are a little close Naruto?" I asked.

"Yep with my expert matchmaking, I'll get those two together," whispered Naruto. (-looks up- Where's the flying pigs Naruto whispered not yelled!)

* * *

R&R

-Blossem-chan


	4. The Mysterious Anbu

**Me:** Gomen! Forgive me for not updating for sooo long! Well guess what I already got another chapter done! I'm going to try to get as many chapters out as soon as I can!

**Breezy-chan:** Cherry-chan does not own Naruto! She's a **Chinese American** not a talented Japanese man with artistic skills! But… she does own a character. (**Spoiler!** The Anbu in this chapter.)

**Me: **Sheesh you don't have to rub it in Breezy-chan....

**Both:** And now what you've all been waiting for…Chapter 4!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gardening…this is a mission? Wow Konoha has odd missions for genin that's for sure….I bet Sand genin get better ones…Panda-kun…I haven't seen him for years not since before the massacre…

"Datteboyo!!! Weeding is not going to slow me down because I'm gonna be the next Hokage!!!!" the baka…um…Naruto yelled.

He was speeding through and pulling everything out of the yard…including the herbs…the grass…uh oh…Just then the homeowner came out. The lady came to check on us probably and she had a tray of sweets…and dango!!! Yum!!!

"-gasp- You idiot!!! You were supposed to get the weeds not my whole garden!!!!" The lady yelled dropping her dish as it broke on the ground.

Mission Failed.

* * *

Well…here we are again…more chores…This time we are stuck walking dogs. And being the idiot he was…Naruto chose the biggest one. Ya…guess where it leads him…through a booby trapped area. Wow never seen someone so…bad at walking dogs...Mission Failed yup again…

* * *

Currently…a baka, an Uchiha, and I were on a "Retrieve Lost Cat Mission" Gah! How could this even be considered a mission?!?!

"This is Sasuke and I found the target."

"Sakura here and I also spotted the target!" I replied through the ear piece.

I heard a loud rustle noise and an ow through the ear piece only minutes later. Assuming it just Naruto…I thought…Naruto will be Naruto…-sigh- That will never change.

"Uzumaki Naruto here! I'm in position!! I'm going for it!"

Minutes later, Sasuke and I rushed to Naruto's spot seeing him carrying the cat away from his scratched up face.

"Target is confirmed, with a definite red bow on its ear!" I said to our sensei.

"Okay, head back to the Hokage tower. I'll meet you all there." Our mysterious sensei replied.

Then we all dashed back to the tower and gave our reports to the Third.

"My little moochie!!! You are finally back!!!! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!!! Thank you so much!" A large lady said hugging her cat to death while leaving the room.

"Jeez…I can see why she ran away…" Naruto mumbled.

"Alright mission success…now I have more missions for you…gardening, babysitting, dog sitting…." The Third stated.

"Grrr!!! Enough with the chores! When are we going to get a real mission?" screamed an annoyed Naruto.

_'I definitely agree with him on that one'_

_'-sigh- The dobe makes a point for once'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto! You know how it works! You are still a genin there for you are admission to do only D ranked missions!" Iruka replied.

"Well…Naruto…I assume you know how missions are assigned?" The Third said.

Naruto just stood completely clueless acting like he did know.

"Right…Missions have varieties of ranks and are each classified by its difficulty. Genin are assigned D-Ranked Missions with few C-Ranked Missions. At Chuunin, they receive C-Ranked and very few B-Ranked. Jounin, however receive B-Ranked Missions and hardly A-Ranked Missions. Anbu Black Ops handle most of the A-Ranked as well as S-Ranked," The Third said blowing a ring of smoke out of his mouth. "However, I shall give you a C-Ranked Mission."

The Hokage searched through his pile of papers and pulled out one. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Out stepped an old aged man in all his glory…Haha, NOT!!! It was a drunken old aged man with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Your mission is to escort Tazuna to his home in the Wave Country to build his bridge." The Third said.

"These kids are going to be my escorts? Pff And whose the stupid looking short kid?" the drunken man said wobbling.

"Hahaha! Who's the stupid looking short kid?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke and I just stood next to him and it proved he was the shortest of us all.

"Why you! I'm going to kill you!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"You can't kill the client, Naruto." Kakashi said holding him back.

After the mission briefing everyone left the room to get ready for the long trip ahead of them. Once everyone was gone, an Anbu appeared in the room.

(An Anbu's POV)

"You called for me?" I inquired bowing down.

"Ah yes, I would like you to follow Team Kakashi on their mission. You are to take the role of a Jounin. Kakashi of course will know about you tagging along but has no clue of your Anbu status. I have reason to believe the Akatsuki might be near by the Wave Country…I'm counting on you…Uchiha Ayami…" The Third explained.

"Of course Hokage-sama, I swore to protect my little brother at all cost." I said disappearing.

_'Sasuke…I wish you would give up your obsession of revenge…if only you know the truth about Itachi….'_

(Sakura's POV)

An hour past, it was time to meet up with the team. Quickly I shifted into a cheetah for I was very late. Rushing to the gates I saw Sasuke, Naruto, and…not Kakashi? In his place was a female Jounin that looks strangely so much alike to Sasuke. I shifted back to my regular form.

"Ohayo Naruto! Ohayo Sasuke! Ano…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ayami, Hokage-sama asked me to join your team so there will be two of us Jounins." the black haired girl said. She had long hair reaching to her mid back with onyx eyes.

_'Why does there need to be two Jounins for a C-Ranked Mission? oh well it was the Hokage-sama's decision.'_

**_'I don't know…maybe it has to do with Tazuna…our client.'_** Kusumi inclined.

_'Hey Sasuke…what do you think might happen if the Hokage-sama believes we need two Jounins on this mission?'_

_'Maybe it has to do with something dangerous…like…' _Sasuke thought.

_'Like what? Akatsuki? Client lying?'_

_'Hai…it's very likely that Akatsuki may be in this because of Naruto…Although I'm a bit suspicious about this Tazuna guy…' _Sasuke thought.

_'Do you think he was lying about the mission like not including some facts? That it should actually be a B-Ranked Mission or higher?'_

_'Possibly, we'll just have to hope for the best…I guess…'_ Sasuke thought.

I was pretty sure I looked like this…O.O…once I notice Ayami looked exactly like Sasuke…not just plainly alike…

_'Sakura-chan? Are you alright?'_ Sasuke thought.

I blushed as I heard Sasuke call me Sakura-chan.

_'Y-ya I-I'm alright. Thanks for your concern…Sasuke…Sasuke-kun'_

I looked up and saw that Sasuke had a slight blush on his face right before he turned away.

**_'You like him don't you?'_** Kasumi said smirking.

I wanted to deny it but…Kusumi knew when I lied.

_'Why did you call me Sakura-chan? Do you like me or something?'_

_'I…uh…' _Sasuke thought back.

Again I saw the slight blush but I never got my answer for Naruto cut us off…Oh well I'll get it out of him at some point.

"Let's do this thing!!! Our first mission outside of Konoha!!!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**Me:** Well that's the end of the chapter! R&R!!!! This chapter was dedicated to a special someone's birthday!

-Drum Roll-

**Both:** Sasuke!!!! Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!


	5. The True Idenity Revealed!

**Chapter 5**

**Me: **And I'm back! Woot! I'm in a good mood so I've already got another chapter out! I'm on a roll! Guess what! Two chapters today!!!!!!!! A small thank you for all my readers and reviews out there!!! Thanks so much guys for not giving up on me! With all this practice I've gotten better too soooo…when I finish all my stories I shall redo the bad chapters in Not Weak, A Hero! Right, enough ranting…to the story!!!

* * *

_Recap:_

_'Why did you call me Sakura-chan? Do you like me or something?'_

_'I…uh…' Sasuke thought back._

_Again I saw the slight blush but I never got my answer for Naruto cut us off…Oh well I'll get it out of him at some point._

_ "Let's do this thing!!! Our first mission outside of Konoha!!!" Naruto yelled._

_:End Recap_

Team Kakashi with their temporary second sensei, head out with Tazuna trailing behind. Naruto was running ahead excited be on belief and Kakashi-sensei was reading porn…I have such a weird sensei…seriously of all personalities…a porn addict…I turned at looked over at Sasuke while trying to hold down my blush.

**_'Cha! I knew it! You like him!!!' _**Kusumi shouted.

_'-blush- N-no I d-don't!!!'_

**_'Mmhm you don't like him…you LOVE him! Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!'_** Kusumi said in a sing song voice.

Anyone who saw me at the moment would think I'm totally crazy. I had put my hands over my cheeks in attempt to hide my blush. Then I saw Ayami looking over at me with a knowing smile. Oh uh…does she know? I thought I hid it so well…Hope she doesn't tell…

(Sasuke's POV)

Unknowing to her, I saw Sakura staring at me. How did I see her when I was facing forward? I was secretly staring at her too. Not that I would admit that out loud anytime soon.

**'Ahah! I knew it you do like her! I don't see why you didn't admit it when she asked you!'** Inner yelled.

_'HN…look…Hiroshi, I do not like her.'_

**'Your right…you LOVE her! Wait until Kusumi!' **Hiroshi replied.

I blushed slightly but pretended like nothing was wrong which meant going back to my calm collected look. I think Ayami saw it because she seemed to smirk when she looked at me.

(No One's POV – Inside the Inner's World)

**"Kusumi!!! Guess what?!?!?!" **Hiroshi yelled flailing his arms in the air.

**_"-vein- Well hello to you to…Hiroshi…and what? Sasuke-san admits he was emo and gay?!?!?!" _**Kusumi yelled full of sarcasm.

**"-sweatdrop- Sorry Kusumi-chan! Sasuke-san isn't gay or emo!!! But…he admit he LOVES Sakura-san!!!!" **Hiroshi yelled pulling Kusumi into a hug while jumping them up and down.

**_"Oh my Kami-san!!! That's great!!! I hope Naru-dono can get Naruto-san to admit his love for Hinata-san!!!" _**Kusumi replied flying them up into the air from her excitement.

**"Uh…Kusumi…the ground please?" **Hiroshi asked in complete panic because he wasn't used to floating off the ground yet.

(Sakura's POV – Back in the Ninja World)

It was at that time I notices the odd environment. There on the ground was a puddle…This place hasn't rained in days…Unless…

"DUCK!" Kaka-sensei and I yelled synchronized.

Right above our heads flew a huge sword. I turned to glare at the tree where I saw the object flew out of. I then threw one of my special kunai at the area. It was special because all my kunai were made especially by me, making them controllable by myself. Two enemies jumped out of their hiding spots each wearing black cloaks and had some kind of large bulky weapon attached to their arms.

"I suggest you leave if you want to stay alive," I said twirling a kunai.

"Ha! We aren't afraid of a little girl like you!" One of them answered.

Oh that's it! They are gonna die!!! Suddenly vines grew out of no where and tied the two brothers up in mid air.

"Nani?!?!? What's going on???" The other brother shouted.

"You'll regret calling me a little girl when I'm done with you. Oh wait you can't because your going to die!!!!" I simply answered smirking quite evilly if I say so myself.

"Sasuke! Now!!!" I yelled.

Sasuke flung his demon wheel shiruken at the enemies while I began to paint something on my scroll.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!"

Suddenly twin dragons appeared out of the scroll. I did some quick hand signs and the dragons changed from ink to real dragons. I noticed one of the brothers had tried to attack our client and Naruto so I commanded one of my dragons to get in the way of the attack. It unleashed its steel armor deflecting the attack.

"NARUTO! STAND BACK AND GUARD TAZUNA!!!! Time to finish you two off."

I nodded at Sasuke meaning we had to use "The plan". Quickly I transformed into his demon wheel shiruken after my dragons disappeared. Sasuke threw me at the enemies while I circled around them wrapping them up in wire thread against the tree.

"Good job, Sasuke and Sakura. You two showed great teamwork. Naruto…I expected better from you…and Naruto, if you keep that poison in you, you'll die." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down making his hands into fist. Taking his kunai from before he stabbed his hand and blood flowed everywhere.

"Coming Scaredy-Cat?" Sasuke teased.

"I will not be the weak on next time! I'll protect all of you!" Naruto yelled making a speech but halted when he saw he was being left behind and ran after us.

"Hey…Naruto. You might want to patch that up or you'll bleed to death." Kaka-sensei said.

Then Naruto began freaking out and running in circles. Sigh…will he ever grow up? I went up over to him and ordered him to stay still while I healed his wound. Even though I wasn't turned around, I felt four stares watching me heal Naruto. Three of them I could feel were surprised. My eyes widened when I sensed an Akatsuki chakra…

"Byakugun!" I whispered. Did I tell you? No I didn't? Oops. I forgot to say. Over the years I figured out more about my tenshigun. I found out I could split it into the Byakugun or Sharingun. Or I could have one side with Sharingun and the other with Byakugun and it uses less chakra.

"So it's true…Akatsuki are near the Wave Country" I mumbled as I was turning off my Byakugun. I believe the only one who heard me was Ayami. How did I know? Her eyes were wide with realization. I must have had a troubled look on my face because Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi looked at me oddly. I fake smiled which seemed to fool Naruto but not the others. Suddenly I began having flashbacks of the good old days with my twin and older sister. Finally the memories stopped at the day of the massacre. Gritting my teeth, my eyes must have started to change because that always happens. Also when I get mad, my henge drops so I look like my true self.

"S-Sakura-chan!!! Your hair!!! I-It's pink!!" Naruto hollered.

I looked down feeling ashamed. When I peeked up again I saw everyone staring at me.

_'Amazing…so you hair is really pink? Green eyes too?' _Sasuke asked in wonder.

_'-twiddles with thumbs- H-Hai…'_

It was then in my mind I saw Sasuke give me a soft smile. Okay maybe it wasn't actually a smile but it was close to it! Remembering the reason for my anger I turned away and glared at the sky clenching my fists. The problem was when I got angry one of the kekkei genkai unleashes and swirls madly. This time it was my Byakugun. I saw everyone step back when they saw my eyes. Hanging my head down in shame, I thought of how careless I was letting out my anger. Then I got up and ran wanting to be by myself.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?" Naruto yelled.

I turned my head around and saw Sasuke following me. I ran quite far and stopped at a waterfall with Sakura trees everywhere. I sat on one of the rocks near the waterfall and began crying. When I heard Sasuke's footsteps I felt ashamed and weak for crying and I tried to hide the fact that I was crying. Apparently I didn't do such a good job because I suddenly felt Sasuke wrap his arms around me sort of allowing me to cry on his shoulder. If I wasn't so sad I might have been ecstatic. But instead I just cried on his shoulder silently thanking Sasuke for being here for me.

(No One's POV – Inner World)

Kusumi and Hiroshi were watching the real world paying attention mostly to Sasuke and Sakura.

**_"Eeek! So Kawaii!!! SasuSaku forever!!!!" _**Kusumi shouted dancing around in a circle.

**"Hai, so maybe Sasuke-san still does have his emotions just buried deep within him…maybe they will finally get together" **Hiroshi said.

Then Hiroshi pulled Kusumi into his arms and kissed her smack dab on the lips.

(Sakura's POV – Ninja World)

I stopped crying and wondered where Kusumi went because she usually helps me through this kind of problem. I searched my mind and found a note.

_So you finally came to look for me…well it's about time! Anyways I'll be back later. I'm hanging out with Hiroshi. Tell Sasuke-san that Hiroshi won't be bugging him for a bit. I'll come visit you soon._

_-Lots of Love from Kusumi_

"Sasuke…" I started.

"Hn?" came the response.

"Arigato…Kusumi left me a note saying something about this Hiroshi person wouldn't be bugging you for a while." Sakura said in confusion.

"Good! Annoying guy…by the way…who is Kusumi?" Sasuke asked but didn't show his curiosity.

"A secret friend of mine…" I replied thinking of all the times that Kusumi came out in her human form.

Suddenly two figures appeared out of no where. One was a slender muscular boy with dark blue almost black hair and onyx eyes. The other was a petite girl with pink hair and silver streaks and piercing silver eyes containing a glint of green.

"You called, Haruno-hime?" the girl said with a mocking curtsy.

"Hahaha…very funny Kusumi…" I replied with an annoyed face.

"Hiroshi? What are you doing here…outside of Inner World??" Sasuke demanded.

"Well hello to you too Uchiha-sama," the boy replied with a mock bow.

It was then I saw the two holding hands and smirked evilly.

"Well, Well, Well…so this is the _hot sexy_ boy you were talking about…_Kusumi-chan_?" I teased.

A huge red blush appeared on both Hiroshi and Kusumi's face and each quickly let go of each other's hand. But then I froze seeing the resemblance between Hiroshi and Sasuke.

"Nani!!! Kusumi!! You and Sasuke's inner are going out!!!" I screamed.

A nod was my response to the question and then…everything blacked out.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sakura? Oi! Sakura wake up!" I said shaking the fainted girl's shoulders.

Sighing I pulled the pinkette onto my lap hoping she would wake soon. When I looked up I saw mine and Sakura's inners gone. They must have gone back to the inner world. Hn…Kakashi and Naruto must be worried but I'm too exhausted to carry Sakura right now. Maybe I'll just…rest for a bit…The next thing I knew, I fell asleep against a cherry tree holding the actually Sakura.

* * *

**Me:** Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!! Now time for some Q & A's!!!

**Q:** Who is Kusumi?

**A:** Kusumi is as I said the angel inside of Sakura. I guess you could say Inner Sakura but since I took Inner Sakura out I decided to make Kusumi have some of her personality. The angel plays an important part later on in the story. It's kinda the thing that makes her special like when Sasuke got his cursed seal and Naruto with Kyuubi. Oops I said too much moving on

**Q: **Is Hiroshi, like Sasuke's Inner? If so why does he act so much different then Sasuke?

**A:** Yes, Inners are supposed to be the other half of a person. The part a person locks away thinking they got rid of a specific emotion forever. But in fact the lost emotions are what create the Inner.

**Q: **Why is Sasuke so OOC? And why is Sakura OOC also?

**A:** I really didn't mean to make Sasuke so out of character but I wanted to have him look at Sakura towards a different light. Someone to respect and admire. I'm hoping that towards other people he is more in character. Now for Sakura. Well I wanted her to be known as a strong kunoichi not some weak teammate like she was in Naruto. She just has so much potential and I want people to admire Sakura more that they did before.

**Q: **What about Akatsuki? I thought you liked them? (My cousin's question)

**A:** I do, this story Akatsuki are good! More will be explained about them later!!!

**Me:** Feel free to send me more questions! Next chapter is here too go see it! Cherry-chan out!


	6. A Hidden Mist Swordsman

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me! (I forgot to add this earlier but oh well!)

* * *

_Recap:_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

_"Sakura? Oi! Sakura wake up!" I said shaking the fainted girl's shoulders._

_Sighing I pulled the pinkette onto my lap hoping she would wake soon. When I looked up I saw mine and Sakura's inners gone. They must have gone back to the inner world. Hn…Kakashi and Naruto must be worried but I'm too exhausted to carry Sakura right now. Maybe I'll just…rest for a bit…The next thing I knew, I fell asleep against a cherry tree holding the actually Sakura._

_:End Recap_

Ugh…where am I? Hmm…why is the ground so soft? Oh! I'm on Sasuke's lap…Meanwhile I felt heat on my face, I must have been blushing. Wait a minute! Why am I on Sasuke? Why is he playing with my hair!!!!??? I decided to then open my eyes and find out myself. Even when he knew that I knew what he was doing he didn't stop.

"So you are finally awake?" Sasuke said rather then questioned with a slight smile.

OMG! His smile is so…cute!!! Eeek!!!! Sasuke's playing with my hair!!! Uh…ha-ha sorry I'm starting to act like a fangirl.

"Common Sakura, we need to get back to the others. Hn…I like your hair better pink. It suites you." Sasuke said absentmindedly.

Remembering all about Kaka-sensei and the rest I pulled Sasuke towards the direction we last came from. They must be so worried, I might have overreacted a bit…A few minutes later we found the others sitting around waiting.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei. I shouldn't have run off like that…Now let us get going! Chaaa!!!" I yelled full of enthusiasm.

At full speed we ran off again to Wave Country to make up for the lost time. But it wasn't long until I sensed a very familiar chakra. Akatsuki…they were here…they were following us. It was…Itachi's chakra…Itachi…I haven't seen him in a long time…he probably doesn't remember me just like Sasuke…I thought the best idea was to tell Ayami…she is an Anbu after all…not that she knows I know. I backed up to Ayami to talk to her.

"Ayami-sensei, I sense Itachi's chakra nearby along with another Akatsuki." I whispered to the Anbu.

"So I was right…it is Itachi…" Ayami mumbled and seemed to space out.

"Ayami-sensei? Are you okay?" I asked getting more suspicious about this being the Ayami I knew.

"Hai, I'm fine. Now go back to Sasuke, he looks a bit worried. You two lovebirds can't be away from each other even for a few minutes." Ayami teased.

I blushed and speed up back to Sasuke's side. I casted a reassuring glance to Sasuke and he seemed much more relieved. I turned back and saw that Ayami looked quite devastated. It was then I saw her Sharingun activated…She was the girl I knew from before…that means…she's Sasuke's unknown sister!!!! I halted and the rest of the team stopped and looked at me. I ran to Ayami and gave her a hug with tears running down my face.

"Aya-chan!!! It is you!!! I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Saku-chan, so you finally figured it out…that's why your sister used to call you her smart lil nee-chan…" Ayami said smiling hugging the crying girl back.

I froze stiff at the mention of Karin (**Me:** Sorry Karin fans…that's the way things go in this story)…

"She is not my sister!!! She never will be!!!" I screamed backing away from Ayami.

Then the older Uchiha turned back and stared at her little brother. Sasuke looked stoic like usual but his eyes said differently. They were so beautifully filled of happiness.

"Don't I get a hug?" Ayami asked Sasuke pouting.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Tazuna stood there admiring the reunion but both feeling a bit awkward like they didn't belong in the moment. Sasuke ran to his older sister feeling the family love for once in many years.

"S-Saku-chan? I-is that you?!?!" Sasuke exclaimed pulling me into a hug after breaking apart from his sister.

Ayami stood in the back smiling happy for her little brother. I was most likely crying a river by now, happy that Sasuke finally remembered me. When I was younger before the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke and I were the best of friends. It was before I discovered I wasn't a Haruno but in fact a Ryuu. We use to spend every moment we could together and nothing came apart from our friendship…until that day of the massacre. After the traumatizing event, I was the one who brought Sasuke to the hospital. I found out when he woke up, he didn't remember me at all…It was then I moved to Suna.

"S-Sasu-kun!!! You finally remembered!!!" I hollered squeezing my best friend.

I didn't even notice him turn from red to blue. Well until someone said something…

"Uh…Sakura…Sasuke looks kinda blue right now…" Kakashi said hiding his snickering while Naruto just burst out laughing.

"Oops…" I answered letting go of Sasuke

"Dobe! If you don't stop laughing you are going to get it!!!" Sasuke said chasing after the snickering Naruto.

"Shouldn't we get going? I need to get to the Wave Country as soon as possible!" Tazuna hollered.

"Sorry guys but I gotta go. Have fun with your mission! I'll see you two back at home!" Ayami yelled running.

"Aya-chan! Don't go after them on your own!!!!!" I hollered back knowing she was off to follow Itachi and the other Akatsuki member.

"Hai Saku-hime! I promise you that things will be just like to good old days! If I'm not home when you guys get back, I'll be back as soon as possible!!!" Ayami screamed back.

"Be careful, Sasu-kun and I don't want to lose you too!!! If you can talk sense back into ni-san, get him to come home!" I said back.

"Dattebayo! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

Team Kakashi and Tazuna speed off once again. I looked back toward the direction Aya-chan went in.

_'Bring Itachi-ni-san home Aya-chan…Maybe he can finally explain the truth…'_

_'Saku-chan? Are you alright?' _Sasuke asked as he turned around and looked at me.

_'Hai…I just miss them…They are out there somewhere…'_

I was very sure that Sasuke was confused who _them _was. But he'll find out eventually, if they ever come back to Konoha…Karin…you will die for all the sins you've made!!! Mark my words…I will get revenge! Even if I have to exchange my own life! You will never ever harm another soul!!! I clenched my fist, glaring at the sky. Sai…may you rest in peace…you were the best twin brother I've ever had…I wish…I could meet you again…

Suddenly out of no where another enemy came out. A hidden mist swordsman…this would be interesting.

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to capture me? I mean it's been what…4 years and you still haven't succeeded." I smirked at him.

"Grrr…this time I will get you!" he yelled.

"Ah, Zabuza. One of the Hidden Mist swordsman," Kakashi said.

Zabuza did some complicated hand signs and a water dragon appeared. I saw Kakashi imitate his hand signs while I, created one of my own. I then morphed my dragon with Kaka-sensei's and it became a large two headed dragon. The two dragons attack each other furiously. In the end Kakashi's won and Zabuza was pushed back. This time, he attempted to trap Kakashi in a cage and…it worked?

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi yelled.

Then I saw Zabuza running at us with his huge sword just about to hit us. I closed my eyes waiting for his attack…I was ready to feel pain but I felt nothing. What happened?

* * *

**Me:** My inspiration for the SasuSaku moments were all from the song Saltwater Room by Owl City! It's a really cute song! I'm going to Yosemite on Tuesday so I can't update this week!


	7. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Y'LL!**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...actually I have something super important to tell you guys. I've decided to discontinue this story...I know that it's already been forever since I updated...I've lost interest in my stories and quite honestly, I think most of them are pretty bad. I liked how my story Not Weak, A Hero turned out because I had this super awesome beta reader. Anyways, I may or may not rewrite this story but at the moment I have too much work to do for school even during the summer. I need to focus on SATs and school this year so I don't know when I will have time to write...I'M SO SORRY. I do have multiple stories written on paper, I'll definitely try to put them online...Thank you for those who have favorited, review, and so much more. I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**Kya-chan**


End file.
